


Forgetting Our Troubles For Awhile:

by jaglover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Harm & Mic: Love Trial Series: [4]
Category: JAG
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fireplaces, Floor Sex, Friendship, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/jaglover100781
Summary: *Summary: Harm was having a tough week during theConners Case, Mic decided to surprise him with a special night, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love!!!!*





	Forgetting Our Troubles For Awhile:

*Summary: Harm was having a tough week during the **_Conners Case_** , Mic decided to surprise him with a special night, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love!!!!*

Lieutenant Commander Mic Brumby saw that catching Conners was driving everyone crazy, cause he was smart, & slip through his fingers. His partner, & lover, Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. was suffering the most. The Handsome Australian decided to do something about it. He went to the nearby market, so he could get what he needs for their special night. The Rugged Man wants to show his appreciation to him. So, He is gonna make a romantic dinner for them that night.

Meanwhile, Harm was finishing up the last of his paperwork, He was feeling stressed, & he wants this whole nightmare to be over, He got up, & stretched his aching back. **"God, Let this be over soon"** , He thought to himself. The **_JAG Lawyer_** was glad that there was little paperwork this time, so he could focus on catching Conners, & helping Mic get justice for his sister. As soon as he sat down his desk, Colonel Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie came, & checked in on him.

"Harm, Are you doing okay ?", She asked, as she saw the pissed off expression on his face, as twinged, when his back acted up, not after the minute he took for his break, "I hate this son of a bitch, Mac, I hate him, He is lucky bastard", He said, as he was trying to relax, & ease the tension in his body."We swill vet him, Harm, Believe it, We will", as she divided up the rest of of the reports, & helped him finish the rest. They were enjoying the silence for a change.

Admiral A.J. Chegwidden stopped by, & praised his two top lawyers, “You guys did a hell of a job on your last case, A hell of a job”, “Thank you, Sir”, They said in unison, & the older **_JAG Lawyer_** went on to say this. He was getting out of “Boss” Mode, & acting more like a friend.

“You guys should take at least a week off, Especially you, Harm, Mic is getting better with his recovery, & I have some news, Mic is officially a **_JAG Lawyer_** , He will be backing up Bud, & he will handle cases, when Bud is back on **_Paternity Leave_**. Mac exclaimed, “That is great news !”, A.J. smiled, & said, “It sure is”. Harm couldn’t contain his excitement, As his boss went on further.

“So, Go on & celebrate, You two, Harm, Tell Mic That I will see Mic in two weeks”. Mac & he stood at attention, & exclaimed, “Aye, Aye, Sir”, They left **_JAG Headquarters_** with smiles on their faces. The Ace Aviator felt lighter for the first time in months, He felt like he has a spring in his step.

Mic had everything all set up in the dining room, He made sure that he had all of Harm’s favorites. Once, He was satisfied, He went to shower, & change, He wants to be ready for Harm, when he comes home. As soon as Harm entered the door, He was attacked by Mic with a passionate, & hungry kiss.

"What brought this on ?", Harm asked, as he held his lover, "I thought we can celebrate our love tonight, & forget our troubles for awhile", "Sounds good, As long as we are celebrating...", He drifted off, & told Mic the good news about him being a _**JAG Lawyer**_ , They celebrated with another kiss, & then, they sat down to the wonderful diiner, that Mic had cooked. It was a perfect way to end the night. They enjoyed themselves, did the cleanup, & they spent part of their time dancing.

They ended up in the living room, as the music played on, & Mic was giving his lover a massage, Harm moaned, "You are so good at this", "There is something else that I am good at it", The Couple were stripping the other of their clothing, as they were making out, They hit the fllor, & had sex, After awhile, They snuggled, & cuddled against each other, "I love you, Mic, Thank you for tonight", "You are welcome, I love you too", They held each other, as they fell asleep in front of the fireplace.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
